


Girls Day, Boys Day~ (Hinted Madame TracyxAziraphale-CrowleyxShadewell)

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Madame Tracy and Aziraphale go out for a girls day out~Also please don't tell me this or that about Crowley making stars or, Zira being a helper to Hamlet, ect, its a ficAnother rarepairing request
Relationships: Aziraphale & Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Crowley & Sergeant Shadwell (Good Omens), Crowley/Sergeant Shadwell (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Girls Day, Boys Day~ (Hinted Madame TracyxAziraphale-CrowleyxShadewell)

The morning started with coffee and waffles, courtesy of Crowley, he loved to cook for his Angel and now that he had reason to even do it, he went the extra mile to make other dishes from distant times and places.

Today, since it was his date afternoon with Madame Tracy, he went light~

Aziraphale and the Madame had grown close, neither had lost contact and now made a habit of going out together, a 'date' of sorts, to shop, and talk about their men~

"Morning, Crowley dear~" Aziraphale greeted his partner with a warm kiss to the head as said partner put the plates out for breakfast.

"Morning, Angel~" Crowley returned, capturing his partner in his arms and holding him warmly.

"You two be safe!" Crowley warned, his eyes finally seeable his glasses gone inside when with Aziraphale behind closed door.

"Oooh, Crowley~" Aziraphale purred before they sat down and enjoyed breakfast.

"I'll be heading out-"

"Be good to her, Angel!" Crowley fret with a small smile.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and kiss his beloved Demon upon the nose, baby blue eyes brimming with warm and love.

Outside, the Bentley waited, purring to life, Crowley's SECOND reason for asking his Angel to be safe.

Climbing inside, Aziraphale smiled and purred before driving off, "Shadewell should be by soon, nutter choosing to drive here~ Reminds me of you!"

Crowley waved him off, stating with his own roll of his eyes, "Really my Angel, I'm far nutter~"

-

Pulling up to Madame Tracy's flat, the medium was already outside, fixing Mr. Shadewells tie, her voice catching to Aziraphales ears, "You dear daft man, a ride is right here yet you want to ride the bus?"

"Oi, I once walked everywhere, be happy I'm even taken a bus!"

Madame Tracy and Aziraphale shared a look, amusing but admiring and so, to be sure he made it to the bus, they waited until it pulled up then drove off themselves when it pulled away from its stop.

"Men!" The medium huffed, well aware Aziraphale was in style a man but knew he felt in agreement and laughed as the Angel himself commented, whispering, "Crowley the dear boy was worried surely for me but also," He chuckled, "His Bentley~"

The two shared a heartfelt laugh then, Aziraphale driving, the women began to speak about a new shop in London she had meant to inform him about and how after a nibble in the afternoon they could stop by before home, the Angel agreeing to do so, wondering what this shop was if it got his friend interested.

Madame Tracy had an eye for such treasures~

-

On the bus leading into Soho, Mr. Shadewell pondered what without his car, what he and Crowley would be doing and smiled slightly, a drink between men in the shop, that sounded grand!

The Demon was outside waiting for him as he left the bus and welcomed him to a hug, all three, Angel, Demon, and the Madame knew his secret and left it up to Crowley and him to go about it, no hard feelings on any side, a rarity in many humans and for how loyal Crowley was to Aziraphale, it was a feat!

"Found a food cart down the street, we grab a bite and come back to the bookshop, ey? Have something to show you, might be something of interest."

Shadewell grinned like a loon and walked beside the taller man, explaining how daft the Madame had been about him taking a bus and not just being driven.

"Ey, as I tells'er, the more time she'as with your Angel, the better, sticken with me drives ME mad, and I'm ME!" Crowley laughed, Shadewell shaking his head, smirking.

"Women, right?"

"Ey, indeed!"

-

On the other side of London, Aziraphale driving easier then the Demon and still making great time abiding by laws, he helped the Madame out of her side and together, arms linked, they started down the lanes of shops, first going to their normal stomping grounds then seeking out a new place to eat lunch, a task they always achieved no matter how often they went to these same shops on their dates.

"Now, what was it Crowley was going to show, Shadewell?" Madame Tracy asked as the two sipped tea and enjoyed their lunch outside a beautiful little out of the way spot, the weather perfect, sunny, bright~

"Well, if you promise not to seek him out and tell him mentally~" The Angel winked and the Madame waved a hand, giggling, "Zira!"

"Well, Crowley wanted to show the dear man some abilities we possess, he does really, Demons and Angels have two major differences between our powers when one Falls and another stays Above with Her~"

"Oooohh, fascinating!" The Madame whispered, eyes wide.

"He knows of spirits now from you, and Witches from a life's work of hunting them, now a bit of Demonic forces, sounds so dark when I say it aloud come to think of it, oh my!"

Madame Tracy chuckled and patted the Angels hand, eyes now loving and warm, "If Mr. Crowley is as kind as you are my dear, Demon or not, Mr. Shadewell should be just fine~"

-

After munching on the lunch they'd walked off to grab from the cart, hot dogs or whatever Shadewell told him they were, the two sat quietly in the backroom, alcohol upon the table between them.

Finally, broken by the silence, Crowley looked over to Shadewell and asked calmly, "How would you like to see some Demonic powers?"

Thrown backwards, Shadewell looked at the lanky other and blinked.

"The Madame taught you Channeling and spirit readings, you have also a history of Witch hunting, well, why not see a Demon at work now that you've seen an Angel?"

"With all do respect Mr. Crow…" Shadewell spoke, looking away to not see his friends face as he confessed, "Ya don't seem very… Demonic… I can see about the only bad thing you've done to a person is maybe stolen a lolly!"

He wheezed in laughter as Crowley whined, "Oooh come ON! I'm one of the evvvil guys, Demons, you know the horns and forks… I've done plenty bad!"

"Ya didn't walk past me that night-Would a proper Demon do that, mate?" Shadewell asked softly and Crowley shut his mouth.

Any kind of 'evil' spoken about Crowley, Demonic this or that, even this mortal Shadewell spoke up for him how he wasn't bad.. No matter how hard he tried… Which wasn't… A lot-

"Then how's about I show you something humans never see us do, Angels included mind you?"

Shadewell looked over towards the man he secretly loved and smiled, Crowley standing up before thrusting his hands upwards and the bookshop turned into the stars of night around them.

"Bloody Hell!"

"Tis'int Bloody, nor Hell, its Creation, I made some of these you know? Before Earth was a thing, before I sauntered down to Hell-"

"You..made the...the stars?" The older looking man whispered softly and Crowley flicked his hand and a constellation came into very for him, " Alpha Centauri, lovely this time of year, one of my favorites between you and me~"

Shadewell tentatively reached out a hand and Crowley encouraged it by taking it and saying lovingly, "It doesn't hurt~"

The stars though small in this sense, felt so much more to his mortal hands. He felt how big they truly were, how vast, how unknown it was and began to cry, unknowing in his head, such questions that would never be answered upon his tounge.

It was breath taking!

"Now, how you make your own is-" Crowley began but stopped as the mortal man spoke out, startled, "She'd be bloody angry at'chya, Mr. Crow for lett'n a mere mortal such as myself make such a Creation as a STAR!"

"I was an Angel once, I Created the stars once, I was Her favorite at it if I may be so bold, now, She made you lot, made you from Her image, you lot have learned to join Her Creation outside of Earth, you've named Her stars as we who MADE them did, I don't think a human as deserving as you would get Her ruffled for maken a star, Mr. Shadewell~"

-

The date of Aziraphale and the Madame ended at the shop she wished to see before, the one she forgot to mention to her 'date' before.

It was something special for the Angel, for though he'd seen everything on Earth and its start alone, she felt it meant something and said, unveiling his eyes with a, "Tah-Dah!"

The Angel LOVED many things, crepes, books, even some music, however, he LOVED dearly, more than all of these, was plays! And one Madame Tracy knew now, was Hamlet~

She'd found this place via a spirit show chose to keep anonymous, but felt Aziraphale knew who it was on sight.

Before them, a small book lay on a stand, tucked up nice and neat as time could give it, and upon a tag read, 'To the man who helped this play becoming a success~' And signed, "William Shakespeare…" Aziraphale whispered, trembling hands taking the book up.

((MIND YOU I CAN'T WRITE IN THEIR TIMELINE DIALOG, SORRY))

"He heard you had gone off before he could thank you personally~" Madame Tracy said smiling, hugging the sobbing Angel in her midst.

"He says you made quite a difference later in life and signed this for you and kept it as safe as he could, hoping to give it to you one day, as thanks~"

Hugging the book close to his chest, Aziraphale turned next and held the Madame close and breathed warmly, tears streaming from his baby blue eyes, "Thank you, thank you ever so much my Dear~"

"Even back then you changed lives, love~" She returned and allowed him to hold her closer, his crying now upon her shoulder.

-

"Mind a lift home this time?" Crowley chuckled as Aziraphale made it back before dinner, Bently and himself safe, the Madame with him.

Wide eyed for what he'd done, he just nodded slowly in agreement and climbed into the back seat, Aziraphale getting back in and smiling as Crowley spoke into his ear, "Go the long way round, will you?" And with a knowing nod, they began to drive, the long distance way back to Madame Tracy's flat, along an open field where the stars were just starting to show.

Pointing out, Aziraphale stopped the Bently and at Crowley's pointing finger, the lot got out, Crowley holding the still dazed mortal steady and whispered into his ear, leading his head to see what he had created now a part of the neverending skies above, "Look'it~"

Madame Tracy held her hands over her mouth, crying without understanding why as the small constellation shone brightly above their heads.

"Its called, Demogorgon Centauri the Egyptian name for the Underworlds God~"

Fitting if anyone thought about it, a Demon of Satan had given him the chance to MAKE a star let alone NAME it, a Demon once Angel who helped MAKE those stars and NAMED them too, he felt it kind of fitting of a name-

And as the group watched as the sky grew darker, the constellation got brighter, as a newly birthed star got, outshining even for a moment or two, the moon~


End file.
